


Brothers Conflict One Shots

by Minseokxingdae



Category: Brothers Conflict
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5272352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minseokxingdae/pseuds/Minseokxingdae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hey y'all! I'm Brianna and I enjoy anime. I enjoy it so much that I decided to write short stories or long ones because I don’t find a lot of them in my taste on the internet so I’m going to make some for y’all and for me. (: Sorry if I suck at updating, school is a pain and so is soccer but whatever. These stories probably will have cursing so whoops. I may or may not write lemon depending on if it's awkward. This book is strictly dedicated to Brothers Conflict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brothers Conflict One Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, this is my first time writing a short story/one shot. Thanks for actually reading this and enjoy.

I was hiding behind his bed. Hopefully I can finally get to scare him. I snuck in through the window. He'll probably get mad but guess what. He loves me.  
I hear the door open and I tried to crouch down a little further to be hidden. I look under the bed to see who entered the room hoping for Subaru. I was relieved when it was him. Time for 'Operation Scare Subaru' or OSS because I'm too lazy to say the whole thing out. I scoot my body closer to the bed. I really hope he can't see me. Although, I am a blessing to look at. He walks so slow. Please walk faster. "What the hell..?" Shit. Did he find me?  
I look to where his voice is directed at. It's the window, yes! He slowly turns his head in my direction. I frantically scooch under the bed. He walks a little closer to my incredible hiding spot. He slows down and my heart stops so I figure it's now or never and reach my hand out to grab his ankle. I feel him tense up and he moves his other foot and gets me straight in the face. I let go quickly and tend to my wounded face. I groan and he starts to bend down. He looks mad but when he sees me his face softens but soon turns guilty. "Oh my god Bree, are you okay?!" I feel his hands pull me out but all I can focus on is this amazing pain in my face. He cradles me in his arms and gently picks me up in a bridal style way.  
He carries me to the elevator. I hear the 'ding' signaling that we are on a different floor. I'm immediately greeted with tons of voices. I tap Subaru's chest. He looks down at me with guilt. Good. Kidding, I'm not mad. "Can we try to avoid them I don't want confrontation right now." He nods slowly and starts to turn the hall that leads to the bathroom when somebody climbs up the stairs fast as hell and bounds toward us. "Ne Bree-Chan, what's wrong?" I say nothing but turn away and snuggle into Subaru's chest. Bad idea. My nose is in so much pain so I recoil and the touch and let out a cry which causes everyone to turn and look up the stairs where the three of us are. Masaomi starts to creep over to us but I really don't want to be looked at so I jump out of Subaru's arms which causes him to step back at the force which is a good distraction because I run for the bathroom.  
I hear people calling my name but I don't care I want to be alone. I was about to make it into the bathroom but an arm grabs me and pulls me flush to their chest which causes an explosion of pain in my face and I cry out. Loud. I pull away from the person. I'm already crying and I probably look like a mess. I look up to see who it was and it was Natsume. Of course. Mr. 'Track Star' had to be the one to catch up to me. "Bree, what the hell is wrong with you" He steps up and grabs my shoulders. The rest of the guys are behind him and Masaomi is coming closer so I duck away from Natsume's grasp and try to make it into the bathroom without any problem. But it doesn't go that way, somebody grabs my waist and pulls me back.  
I sigh and give up. I pick my hands up and feel around to see who it was. I think it’s Masaomi, I don't know. Don't really care. I just want to lay down because now I'm feeling faint. I raise my hand to my nose and I feel blood coming out. My vision gets a little blurry and I feel myself spin around. Masaomi taps my cheek lightly trying to keep me awake but I just can't. At the last moment I hear someone panicking, probably Yuusuke. I felt my legs give out and I'm quickly caught by someone.

❣3 hours later❣

I wake up to find 13 fucking faces staring straight at me. I don't need this in my life. I groan and push away at the nearest face which just happened to be Subaru. Serves him right. I turn away and try to fall back asleep but someone rolls me over. "Bree, don't turn around. What happened to your nose?" Well it's either: I tell the truth and make everyone mad at Subaru or say I fell down and slammed my face on the elevator door. I'm going to go with the second one.  
"Well, you see. I was walking to the elevator to greet my lovely boys and I was like, lemme check the gravity really quick and tripped and my nose kissed the elevator door" Tsubaki and Wataru looked like the only ones who took that as the truth though, Ukyo, Natsume, and Fuuto were glaring. Whoops.  
"Bree cut the shit" That was Fuuto. I probably noticeably flinched because Yuusuke punched him. "Eh...” I started but I looked at Subaru and he looked so nervous. He caught my eye sight and I flickered my eyes to the door trying to get him to leave. He kind of got the message and backed away slowly.  
Once he was out the door. I went back to the story. "Okay, so please don't kill anyone involved in this story, please." I look around and they all were nodding besides Natsume. He just look bored. I started up again. "So I was in Subaru's room, as usual, and I was like 'Oh let me scare this gentle giant' so I was behind his bed and he came in and like he saw the window open and was confused and I was crawling under the bed by now and he came by so I grab his ankle and he flinched and his other foot came in and kicked me" I rushed out the last part because most of the brothers looked pissed.  
That ticked Yuusuke off because he yelled "Where the fuck is he!?" and started pacing. Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. I start to get up but this searing pain goes through my head and I moan out in pain.  
This seems to stop his movements and comes to tend to me. Ha. Slave. Kidding. Not really. "I'm okay" No I'm not but I want to eat. Azusa flicks my forehead. I groan and grab my head and he shows me a sympathetic face. But does he really mean it? Nope. “No, but seriously where is he?” SIKE AZUSA I AIN’T TELLING YOU. “Beats me, I’m just here to deliver a message” Deliver a message, smooth Bree, smooth. “Deliver a message? To whom?” Not to you Ukyo, maybe it’s for Juli or maybe it’s for Wataru; kidding. “Uhm. Subaru?” WHY DOES IT SOUND LIKE I’M QUESTIONING MYSELF. “Is it for Subaru or not.” Jeez Natsume. I nod my head. “Duh, why else would I have been in his room?”  
Great Bree. Haha, I thought I called myself a country. Great Britain, Great Bree. I’m now laughing out loud, and they are probably concerned. I feel someone putting their hand on my forehead but that makes me laugh more because they are saluting for Great Bree the new England. “Oh god, what the hell is wrong with you Bree? Stop laughing! You are going to give yourself a headache.” I don’t give seven fucks right now Natsume. I just want to be respected as a country.  
Can you pass out from laughing too much? Because, I’ll prove that you can. But before that, let me demonstrate how you can die from laughing. I start choking on my breath and now I’m like full on dying because I keep coughing and they are all freaking out. It’s so amusing that I start to laugh more and that makes me choke more. I feel someone cup my face it bring it towards them. I then feel another set of lips on mine. I’m getting kissed by somebody and when that happens Subaru walks through that door and sees whoever is kissing me, kiss me. Great.  
Who is it? I scramble away and see who it is. Oh blessed Lord of thy womb Jesus. It’s Natsume. What the fuck, what the fuck. “Why did you do that?!” My voice is too squeaky. He shrugged. SHRUGGED. “I read it online that you can help someone catch their breath by kissing them.” Oh well that’s logical. SIKE. I’m having a cardiac arrest. Subaru looked so pissed, he stepped forward and made the floor creak. Everyone turned with anger and then it multiplied by like ten times because they say who made the noise.  
The triplets made their way to him very slowly. Way too slowly. Shit, gotta blast. I stand up ignoring anyone talking to me, run over to Subaru, take his hand and bolt for the doors he just came from. I heard calling but all I can focus on was getting us out of there. Bless the lord that I was gifted with beautiful legs because of how long we have been running, some people would have passed out. I’m not saying I’m doing as well as Subaru but I mean. I only tripped twice.  
Once we got far enough, I stop running which causes Subaru to stop because I never let go of his hand. So all in all, I pull him back and we kind of stumble and I lose my balance and he kind of falls on me. He then lands in the perfect position. The one where he’s okay and I’m suffocating. After my head stops spinning from the fall, I look up and I see Subaru on top of me with his arms at either side of my head. He’s blushing aw! He starts to slowly lean down. Okay, come closer baby. He stops right on top of my lips and I look him straight in the eye and bring my arms around his neck and pull him down so he can just kiss me already.


End file.
